And it Was Love at First Sight
by Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple
Summary: How far would you go to impress the one you love? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM & CAT • Humor/Romance/Hurt/Comfort
1. Where it Started

**Ok. So I'm not continuing That's when I realized. That's over. I'm deleting Over it. And I don't know what I'm going to do with the kiss was fake. And don't tell me to continue it. Cause it's my choice. But here's my new fanfic. Enjoy! Sorry for any rushing.**

**So, Dice runs into a girl outside of Sam & Cat's apartment and wants to impress her.**

* * *

Savannah's POV

I had just moved into a new apartment building in Venice, California. I live in Apartment 27 with my mom and dad. I don't have any siblings. I was coming back from shopping alone and texting my friends on my phone. I missed them. They live in New Jersey. I was texting my friend Ashly about how everything is so beautiful here in California, almost at my apartment.

CRASH

Rub my head and look at what I ran into. Make that a who.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I say, still rubbing my head.

"It's cool, I should've looked where I was going."

I take a better look at who I ran into. He's really cute.

Dice's POV

I stare into her eyes. I was looking at the new cool stuff I got and ran into her. She's really pretty. After about a minute of staring at each other, I introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Dice." I say, breathlessly.

"Hi, I'm Savannah." She says, and holds out her hand. I shake it.

"What bring you here?" I ask.

"I live here."

"Really! I do to!"

"Awesome! I live in Apartment 27. Drop by any time!" She says, "bye!" And walks away.

Cat's POV

"Sam! I just saw Dice taking to a girl outside!" I say, backing my head away from the window.

"What girl?" Sam says, looking up from her bowl of ice cream.

"I think she said her name was Savannah."

"What were they talking about?"

"Just saying they both lived here. They ran into each other. Literally! Than after saying sorry they both just stared into each others eyes."

"Woah! You mean Dice likes this girl?" Sam asks.

"Yeah!"

*Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in Dice!" I say, raising my eyebrows at Sam, her doing the same thing back.

"Sup Valentine. Puckett."

"Sup weirdo!" Sam says.

"Guess what I got!"

"A girlfriend." I whisper to myself. Sam looks at me.

"What'd you get?" Sam asks.

"A Marshmallow Shooter!" He says, pulling it out of his bag.

"Woah! Gimme!" I say.

"Wait. 50 bucks."

"50 dollars!" I exclaim.

"Uh... Isn't that a little exaggerated?" Sam asks.

"Nope, cause I found it in Justin Bieber's trash."

"I'LL TAKE IT!" I say, handing him $50.

"So Dice, done anything interesting lately?" Sam asks. I giggle.

"Nope. But you gotta help me."

"With what?" I ask.

"What do girls like?"

"And you want to know this because...?" Sam asks.

"Nevermind."

"No, tell us!" I say.

"I met this girl outside. And she lives her now. And I kinda wanna..." He trails off.

"Kinda, wanna what?" Sam asks.

"Impress her." He says softly.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shriek and hug him.

"What!" He asks.

"You like a girl! This is so exciting!" I exclaim.

"It's not that big of a deal, I only like her a little."

"Please, " I say, "I saw you two stare into each others eyes for about a minute out there."

"What!" He says, "you were spying on me?"

"Yes! But that's not the point! This is awesome!" I say.

"Um... Ok. Mow can you please answer my question? I don't wanna come on too strong."

"Unicorns, rainbows, lollipops, candy, pink, happiness..." I list off.

"Motorcycles, dirt bikes, brown..." Sam lists off.

"Um..." Dice says. "I meant what to do for her or get her."

"First, do something with her, like see a movie or something. Or invite her over here!" I say.

"Sure. Got to go." He says as he runs out the door.

Dice's POV

I run to Apartment 27 and knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I hear from inside.

"Oh! Hi Dice! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my friends to dinner?" I ask. "If you want to."

"Hold on, let me ask my parents."

"Mom! Can I eat dinner with some friends I met?"

Her mom comes to the door.

"Hi, I'm Savannah's mom."

"Hi, I'm Dice. I met Savannah earlier. I was just wondering if she wanted to have dinner with me and my friends. And my friends are girls. Just so you know it's not all boys."

"Please mom?"

"Alright, you can go."

"Thanks mom!"

"So come to Apartment 22 around 7-ish."

"7-ish it is!"

"See you later," I say as she closes the door.

I run back to Cat's apartment.

"Ok, I invited her to dinner over here, so what are we having?" I say, bursting through the door.

"We can order pizza." Sam says.

"Great. She'll be here at seven."

"Yay! This is awesome!" Cat says.

* * *

**Well. There's that chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Lunch is Overrated

**Well, here is my second chapter. I'm actually quite pleased, but you'll be the judge of how it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dice's POV

We spent a little while tidying up their apartment. Then I went home, changed, and came back. Sam ordered pizza and we watched tv until it was 7:00.

*Ding Dong*

"That's her! Be cool!" I say.

I answer the door and invite Savannah into the apartment.

"Wow! This place is really cool! It looks like the set of 'That's a Drag!'."

"It is the set of 'That's a Drag!'." Cat says.

"Really? That is so cool!"

We go grab slices of pizza and sit in various spots around the apartment. I can't help but look at Savannah. She looks really pretty with her light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. When we finish the pizza we just sit in a circle and chat.

"Where are you from?" Sam asks.

"New Jersey. My dad got a big job offer here and had to take it. I don't know what it was for though."

"Do you like it here in California?" I ask.

"Yeah! The views are so beautiful and amazing!"

The clock struck nine.

"It's getting late. I think I should get back to my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow at school Dice, bye."

She gives me a short hug then leaves. Hug, hug, hug. Wow. Suddenly I'm snapped back into reality from Sam and Cat saying my name.

"Hey. Dice." Sam is saying.

"Huh? What? Yeah?"

"It's late Dice. You should probably go home." Cat says.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, bye guys!" I say and shut the door behind me. I walk back to my apartment in deep thought. Hug, hug, hug. Boys and girls don't usually hug. But who am I to complain?

I arrive at my apartment, go to my bedroom and fall asleep. School tomorrow.

. . .

"Dice! Wake up!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

I put on a lightweight grey hoodie, jeans, and my hat. The school doesn't allow hats. But I broke that rule so many times they don't even bother anymore. I run out to the kitchen, grab an apple, grab my backpack and put my shoes on.

"Come on Dice." My mom says, standing at the doorway.

I walkout the door and leave the building. Our school doesn't have buses, so our parents take us.

I walk into school and head straight towards my locker. I was shoving stuff in when someone startled me.

"Hey Dice!" Savannah said.

"Hey Savannah!" I say. "Where is your locker!"

She points to the one across from mine. "That one!"

We look at her class schedule, luckily same as mine.

"Who's the new girl?" I hear the voice of Katie Lust coming toward us.

Katie is the mean girl at our school. Not popular and mean. Just mean. And no one likes her except her little clique of Sarah, Eva, Brittany, and Paige. Katie always beats people up. She may not be that big, but she's tough. And people do what she says to not get beat up. But Savannah didn't know that.

"Hi! I'm Savannah!"

"I'm Katie. Look, there are some things you need to know about this school. This is MY school. You WILL do what I say. Got it?"

"I don't think you own this school. You can't tell me what to do." Savannah said. "Come on Dice." And we walk off, shoving through the crowd, leaving Katie angry and confused.

"That was tough of you. No one ever stand up to her." I tell her.

"She can't tell me what to do." Savannah says with a sassy tone.

We laugh and head off to our first period class, literature.

. . .

Finally lunch came around and I met back up with Savannah. We got into the lunch line and bought spaghetti, water, and breadsticks.

"Come on, you can sit with me and my friends." I say.

"Thanks!" She says and we walk over to where my friends are sitting.

We never have a girl sit with us, so they were all shocked. They all introduced themselves and we just talked and started eating lunch. I was looking around when I see Katie almost at our table, about to dump her spaghetti on Savannah. I jump up from the table as soon as she starts and step in front of where Savannah is sitting. Katie's entire lunch is all over me. Now I'm covered in spaghetti, milk, and crushed fruit.

"DICE!" Savannah shrieks. Katie and her friends give me a disgusted look and walk off.

"Dude... You have spaghetti everywhere." My friend Eric said.

"You think I don't know that?" I said.

"What happened?" Savannah asked, helping me clean up.

"I saw Katie come over and she was about to dump her food on you."

"So you stepped in front so it would get dumped on me?"

"Yeah..."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She says. "I'd hug you, but, your covered in food. I'm gonna get some more napkins." And she walks off.

"Dice." My friend Jason says.

"Yeah?"

"She said she would hug you."

"Yeah, so? She's hugged me before."

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up, she's coming back."

"Here," she says, and wipes everything off of my face.

"Thanks Savannah."

"No problem! Want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sure. Lets go back into the school. I have a change of clothes in there."

She grabbed my wrist and we headed inside together.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Water Slide

**Here's the next Chapter. I hope you like it! And I won't be able to post for a while, as I'm going to a camp.**

* * *

Dice's POV

Savannah and I walk into the school and head towards our lockers. I open mine and grab my spare clothes I keep in there and walk to the bathroom.

"I'll wait here." Savannah says.

"What if Katie comes?"

"I think I'll survive." She laughs.

I walk into the bathroom and step inside a stall and lock it. Once I change my clothes I walk back into the hall and see Savannah sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. Cause your sitting on the floor in the middle of the hall."

"I'm fine."

"Did Katie come?"

"No. And I'm fine Dice. Don't worry. I just wanted to sit."

"Ok." I say, "well, lunch is almost over, there's no point going back outside."

"Ok. Lets just grab our books and wait outside the classroom."

We grab our books and go outside our next period class, math.

. . .

"I don't get it!" Savannah said. "How do I find x?"

We were learning proportions.

"Multiply both sides by 12." I say.

"Oh! Thanks!"

The rest of class we just finished our homework and waited for class to end.

. . .

At the end of the day Savannah and I met up again while we waited for our parents.

"Hey new girl!"

Oh great. Katie.

"What." Savannah said.

"You got lucky today. Nothing happened to you. You do not want to mess with me though."

"You're to the boss of me. Why don't you go talk to your friends? I don't need you here."

"UGH!" Katie screamed as she walked towards her friends.

"Savannah!" Savannah's mom called.

"Got to go. Maybe I'll see you later!" Savannah said.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye Dice!"

Just then my mom pulled up. I got in the car and we drove off.

"Dice, I thought you wore something different to school."

I can't tell my mom someone is bullying my friend. I had to think of something.

"I was, but it got dirty so I changed.

"Oh, well ok."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. As soon as I got home I went straight to Sam & Cat's apartment.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in Dice!" I heard Cat say.

"Sup Valentine."

"Hey kid." Sam said.

"Hey."

"How was school?"

"Good. But some mean girl tried to dump her spaghetti on Savannah."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Cat asked.

"Savannah told her that she wasn't the boss of her." I said, " and she got really mad at her. So she now basically hates her."

"What happened with the spaghetti? Did it get all over Savannah?" Sam asked.

"No. I saw Katie coming and stepped in front of Savannah. So her lunch got all over me."

"Aww... Dice that's so sweet!" Cat says.

"Katie got mad and walked away after that." I said, laughing a little bit. "It was kinda funny."

"Ok, well, do you have anything new for us?" Sam asked.

"No not yet! I was about to go get something! Be back later!" I say and rush out the door. As I'm walking back I see Savannah.

"Dice! I never got to hug you for saving me from that spaghetti!" She says and comes up and hugs me. She smells like strawberries. It wasn't a very long hug, but I still like when she hugs me.

"You're welcome! Now I'm gonna go get some celebrity souvenirs. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Let me ask my mom."

We run to her apartment and she asks her mom.

"Mom, can we walk around town?"

She looks at us for a second, then agrees.

"Alright."

"Yay! Thank you mom!" She hugs her mom and we run off.

"What are we getting?

"Hair from One Direction." I say.

"Seriously! You know where they live?"

"Yeah! I'm connected with all celebrities. They always give me stuff."

"You mean I get to meet them?" She says, very excitedly.

"Yeah, they're staying in their California house. Not to far from here."

"Oh my gosh! Dice this is the best day EVER!"

We walk for about ten minutes until we turn into the driveway of a very large house.

"OMG. I'm walking on One Direction's driveway." She says. "Have you ever brought any of your other friends to meet celebrities?"

"Nope, you're the first."

We walk up to the door and ring the bell.

"Can I ring it?" She asks.

"Sure."

She rings the door bell and we wait for someone to open the door.

"Hello!" Harry says.

I look over at Savannah, standing there awestruck.

"Hey Harry, I'm Dice."

"Oh yeah, your the kid who gets stuff from celebrities, right?"

"Yeah. Um. Is it ok if she hugs you? She's a big fan."

"Yeah, I love my fans." Harry says, and Savannah steps forwards and hugs him.

Harry mouths to me "Are you dating her?"

I shake my head. Savannah steps back.

"Harry, who is it?" Zayn calls from inside.

"It's Dice, the kid wants stuff from us." He shouts back.

The rest of the guys com to the door and Savannah stands frozen in awe.

"Is she ok?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, she's just a really big fan." I say.

Each of the guys step forward to hug her and she hugs each with a huge, ear-to-ear smile.

"Anyways, can I have little snip of each of your guys' hair?" I ask them.

"Um, sure. But only a little. I need this." Harry says, touching his curly head.

We go inside and sit at a table while I cut each of their hair. Eventually we've got a bag with each of the guys' hair.

"Thanks for giving us your hair!" I say holding up the bags.

"No problem." They say.

"Hey," Harry says, "keep listening to our music." He says pointing to Savannah and winks.

"Bye!" I say.

"Bye!"

We leave and shut the door behind us.

"OMG Dice! That was the awesomest thing ever! They gave me autographed pictures!" She says, and pulls me into a tight hug.

After about 5 seconds, she lets go.

"No problem!" I say. "You want to buy one of they guys' hair?"

"YES!" She screams.

"It'll cost $30." I say.

"I'll pay you when we get back to the apartment building."

We walk back to our apartment building and I wait for her to bring me the money.

"Here!" She says, handing me three 10 dollar bills.

"Who do you want?" I ask.

"Niall!" She says and I hand her the bag with the blond hair.

"Come on, lets go to Cat's apartment." I say and we walk towards it.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in Dice!"

"Sup. I got One Direction hair! Want any?" I say.

"ME! I'll take Harry!" Cat says, handing me some money and grabbing the bag labeled Harry.

"Cat, it's $30." I say. "Five more."

"KK!" She says, and hands me a five, opening the bag and sniffing it.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go back to my apartment." Savannah says. "See you tomorrow, Dice." And she shuts the door.

"Did you bring her to meet One Direction?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You've never taken me to meet a celebrity!" Cat shouts, standing up from her chair so fast and powerful it fell over.

"Well..."

"Cat, don't judges him. Remember, he likes this girl." Sam says. My cheeks go red hot and I tell them I'm going home.

"Want some hair, Sam?" I ask before closing the door.

She pulls her money out. "I'll take Zayn, anyways, One Direction was on iCarly."

Cat just sits there with her mouth hanging open.

"Bye." I say, and shut the door.

I return home with one thought in my head. Savannah.

. . .

I woke up the next day and put my clothes on quickly. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my hat and my backpack and rushed out the door to see my mom waiting outside. I had told her I wanted to leave early. I don't even know why. We get in the car and drive to school. When we get there I get out and rn into school. I shove my stuff into my locker and wait for Savannah to get here. When I see her car I go into a space behind the lockers and wait for her to open hers. When she does I very quietly walk up behind her and grab both her shoulders suddenly.

"AHHHH! Dice!" She screamed. I start laughing.

"You scared me yesterday." I protest.

"Point taken. But don't ever do that again." She says seriously.

She grabs the books she needs, cause first period is starting soon.

"Come on Dice!" She says and we take off to the classroom.

. . .

"I'm tired!" Savannah complained as we walked to sixth period.

"Schools almost over." I reassured her.

"Ugh." She says, walking in front of me.

We're walking down the hall, when suddenly Savannah slips and falls. Luckily, I catch her before she hits the ground. Which she almost did, cause I caught her near the floor.

"AH!" She screamed as she fell.

I hear some cackling from around the corner. Undeniably Katie. She and her gang stop dead in their tracks when they com around the corner, cause they see I saved her from hitting the floor.

"UGH!" Katie yells, and struts off with her group. I get Savannah back up on her feet.

"Thank you Dice for saving me again. Hitting the floor would've hurt."

"No problem." I say, and we walk tour next class.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope you liked it. Please please please review telling me what you think.**


	4. It Was Like a Date, but It Wasn't

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was at soccer camp and then a soccer tournament. Which was out of state. Then I got my iPad taken away from me. Which is what I write on, so... yeah. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As we walk to our last class we talk about how much of a gank Katie is.

"Why would she take the wet floor sign?" I wonder out loud.

"'Cause she hates me." Savannah says simply. "Come on, were gonna be late for class"

She's right. We have 30 seconds to get to class.

. . .

"Bye Savannah." I say as she hops into her car.

'Bye Dice!" She says as her mom drives away.

I wait about five minutes before my mom shows up.

"Dice!" I hear my mom yell.

I get into my car and drive back to the apartment.

When I get back, I head straight for Sam & Cat's apartment.

I don't knock, I just open the door. I walk in and flop on the couch.

"Whats wrong, Curly?" Sam asks.

"Nothing." I say into the couch. "Just tired."

"Oh." She says. "How was school?"

"Good. Katie tried to make Savannah fall in the hallway by hiding the wet floor sign though."

"Did she fall?"

"No, she slipped and I caught her."

"Dude. If this chick is gonna keep torturing Savannah are you gonna keep her from getting hurt or humiliated every time?"

"I guess. I'm not gonna let her get hurt."

"What if you get sick?" Sam points out.

I sit up on the couch and look at her."Oh."

"Hi! What are you talking about?" Cat says, coming from one of the other rooms.

"Dice caught that girl from slipping in the hallway." Sam says.

"Aw... Dice!" Cat says happily.

"It's nothing!" I yell, trying to end this conversation.

"Okay." Sam says putting her hands up.

"Anything new Dice?" Cat asks.

I have autographs in my room, but I'm lazy to go get them then come back. I lay down on the couch and lift my foot up.

"Take my shoe." I say.

"No thanks." Sam says.

I put my foot back down and get up.

"I'm gonna go home and do my homework." I say, and head towards the door.

"Bye." They both say as I shut the door.

I slowly walk back to my apartment and walk to my room and start my boring homework.

. . .

I wake up and look at the clock. 7:45. Shoot! I'm gonna be late to school. I throw on the clothes nearest to me which happened to be a hoodie and a pair of jeans. I grab an apple and my shoes but my mom isn't in our kitchen. I go into her room to see her still asleep. I look outside and see Savannah just about to leave. I tell my mom I'm gonna go to school with Savannah or else I'll be late. She just moans, so I leave a note for when she wakes up. I run out the door with my backpack just in time to catch Savannah.

"Savannah!" I yell out to her.

"Hey Dice!" She says.

"My mom didn't set her alarm so she didn't wake up this morning." I explain.

"Come with us then!" She says, and she walks over to her mom.

"Mom, Dice's mom didn't get up this morning, so he's coming with us." She said, and without waiting for a response, she motioned for me to get into the car.

Once we got in, we drove off to school.

. . .

We rushed into school and grabbed our stuff and went to our first class.

We made it in time, three minutes to spare. Thank heavens for Savannah.

. . .

After first period, we had a free period. Our class just hung out in the hallway and talked. I was talking to Savannah when she turned around.

"Ugh, Katie." She said, making a face.

"Just ignore her." I tell her.

"Hey Savannah!" Katie says. well that plan failed.

"What do you want?" Savannah says.

'What do you mean? Can't I just come and say hello?"

"Based on recent events, apparently not."

"Gosh you're inconsiderate. I thought you wanted me to be nice to you."

"Gosh you're irritating. Looks like were both out of luck." Savannah says, then turns back to me.

"Honestly, you're the only one out of luck." I say, mostly to myself, but I know she heard me.

Katie got mad and strut off towards her friends.

"Come on, free period's almost over." Savannah says, and we grab our books and head off to class.

. . .

We walk into our class after lunch and walk towards our seats. I notice Katie sticking her foot out the aisle. Just as Savannah was about to walk into her foot, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Nice try." I say to Katie, and we go and sit in our seats.

"Thanks Dice." Savannah says.

"Anytime... Anytime." I say, the last part I mumble to myself.

. . .

*Ring*

Yes! It's Friday! Finally school is over for the week.

Savannah and I meet up outside before our parents come to pick us up.

"Hey Dice. want to come get ice cream with me? Every Friday after school I usually would walk to an ice cream shop." Savannah asks me.

"Sure, there's a really good frozen yogurt place just down the street from here." I say.

"Great, let's go!" She says, and we start walking. We take out our phones and text our parents.

"Pick me up at Pinkberry at 3:30. - Dice"

Soon enough, I got a reply.

"Ok. - Mom"

_You must've put a lot of thought into that message, _I think to my self, sarcastically.

We arrive at the shop in about five minutes and go over to the frozen yogurt.

"Just take a cup, and fill it with frozen yogurt and toppings and they'll weigh it at the end." I explain to her.

"Ok!" she says, and proceeds to fill her cup.

I get cake batter frozen yogurt and top it with sprinkles and chocolate syrup. Savannah gets Chocolate frozen yogurt with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. We walk up to the register to pay and wait for them to add up our total.

"That'll be $10.57."

"I pull out my wallet and secretly pay for both Savannah and me. I tell him to keep the change and I go sit at a table. After a second Savannah comes over.

"Dice! Why'd you pay for mine?" She said, handing me a five dollar bill, which i didn't accept.

"Because, it's your last day of your first week here. So it's my treat." I say.

"Dice, you already do so much for me. I insist you take it."

"No. My treat. I told you." I tell her, "your frozen yogurt is going to melt." I say, pointing to her untouched yogurt.

She sighs, and starts to eat it.

It's like a date. But it's not.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I have really great plans for this story. Please continue to read and review.**

**Also, if you have any ideas that you think would help my story, please feel free to PM me.**

**Btw, if you have time to read this, you can take and extra minute or two to write a meaningful review other than "cool" or "I like it"**

**XOXO - Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple**


	5. Movies

**Here's the next chapter to my story. Nothing else really to say. Sorry for late update last time. This one is kind of late. Enjoy! I know you will.**

* * *

Dice's POV

Once we finished our frozen yogurts it was almost time for our parents to pick us up.

"Thank you again, Dice, but I insist I pay for myself." Savannah says.

"I'm not taking your money." I say, folding my arms.

She gives me a quick hug.

"I see my mom pulling in. I'll see you later." She says. We walk outside and I watch her get into her car. Just a little while later my mom's car pulls in.

"Why did you want me to pick you up here?" My mom asked.

"Savannah invited me to get frozen yogurt and I knew of this place." I say.

"You mean that girl you said goes to your school and lives our building?"

"Yeah." I say like 'obviously'.

"How come I've never met her?"

"Idk. I guess we never got around to it yet. Do you want to meet her?"

"I don't need to." My mom says. I put my hands up in a motion that says 'Why'd you ask?'

We ride the rest of the ride home in silence.

"Why didn't you get up this morning?" I asked when we got out of the car.

"I was working on something late last night. I sprayed up until 1:30 A.M. I wasn't going to get up at 7:00." She said bluntly. She must be tired.

When I get back I grab defective hats from states and make my way towards Cat's apartment.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in, Dice." I hear Cat say. I enter their apartment and walk over towards them.

"Who wants a defective hat? 50¢ each." I say, handing the stack to them to look at.

They each take a hat and hand me 50¢ and the rest of the stack.

"What took you so long to get here." Cat asks.

"Savannah and I went for frozen yogurt."

I see Sam and Cat look at each other and raise their eyebrows.

"Would you call it... A date?" Sam asked devilishly.

"No, we just went as friends." I say, making it sound obvious, then I add on, "I mean I wish it was but- UGH nevermind."

"Wanna go see a movie?" Sam asks us.

"Sure! What's playing?" Cat asks.

"We could see... Monsters University?" Sam offers, trying to pick something we all want to see.

"Yeah!"

"Cool." I say. The girls grab their coats and purse and I go to get my money, meeting back here.

Once I'm back, we leave and make our way towards the theater. When we get stopped by Savannah.

"Hey Dice."

"Hey Savannah."

"Where are you going?"

"To the movies. We're seeing Monsters University. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to! Let me just grab my wallet and purse." She says, starting to go.

"No!" I say, grabbing her arm, "I'll pay for you."

"Dice. You already paid for my frozen yogurt, I'm paying for this."

"No. I'm paying." I say, and grab her arm and we keep walking towards the theater.

As Savannah starts texting her mom, Sam nudges my arm as we walk and I give her a hard nudge back.

"School's out in a few week! Excited?" I ask Savannah.

"Yeah! Then is to the relaxation of summer. What are you doing this summer?" She replies.

"I get to go to Disneyland." I say.

"Me too!"

"Really? When?" I ask.

"I don't know. My parents haven't picked a date yet."

"Well I'm going from June 24 to June 26."

"Ok. I'll ask my parents about then."

We both smile then arrive at the theater.

"Hi. Four adult tickets for Monsters University." Cat says to the person.

"That'll be $40.44."

I hand her my money, paying for Savannah too. I turn around to see Savannah glaring at me, arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"What?"

"You don't need to pay for me."

"I wanted to. So I did."

She groans, then gives me a smile and we walk over to Sam and Cat.

"What times does it start?" I ask.

"5:45. It's 5:18 right now." Sam says.

"Let's just buy our snacks and watch the trailers." I say, and we walk over to the concessions.

I buy a large popcorn for Savannah and me, two drinks, and some candy. Then I meet up with Sam and Cat and we head into the theater.

"Room 12 ." Sam says, and we head in.

There were probably about 50 people in the theater already, but we found four good spots in the center. It went Cat, Sam, me, Savannah. We watched boring trailers for about half an hour before the movie started. Savannah held our popcorn while I held the candy.

. . .

About half way through the movie, while drinking my Icee, keeping it in the cup holder, I see another straw come into mine. I look up to see Savannah. She just smiles at me and continues to put her straw in my drink. I look over to see she still had about 3/4 of her drink left. I smile to myself and we both drink my Icee.

Sam's POV

During the movie I look over to see Savannah and Dice sharing Dice's drink. I nudge Cat a little and gesture over to them. She looks at me and smiles. She leans in and whispers in my ear:

"This is so exciting!"

I whisper back:

"I know. Savannah still has about 3/4 of her drink left, yet she is sharing with Dice."

She gives me a smile, then turns back to the movie.

Dice's POV

After the movie we headed back for the apartment building.

"Thanks for inviting me Dice." Savannah says.

"Anytime." I say, "but you never finished your drink."

"I don't care."

I laugh silently as we continue our way.

…

When we get back outside the apartment building, we stop in from of Sam & Cat's apartment. They say goodbye and goodnight and close the door behind them. Then we walk to Savannah's apartment. We stop outside her door and she turns to me.

She pulls me into a tight hug. "Goodnight, Dice." She says, then lets go and goes into her apartment.

I walk back to my apartment, open the door, and flop onto my bed. When summer gets here, just me, Savannah, and three months of hanging out.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Btw, if you have time to read this, I think you can spend an extminutiae writing me a review.**

**Thank you,**

**XOXO Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple**


	6. Shopping

**My heart goes out to all gleeks, Cory's family, Glee cast, and Lea Michele. Here is my new chapter. Please enjoy, this is a long one. I pretty happy with how it turned out. Enjoy. I know you will.**

* * *

Savannah's POV

I woke up the next morning planning to ask my mom about Disneyland.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to Disneyland from June 24 to 26?" I ask.

"Why then?"

"I wanna go a little towards the beginning of summer."

"Hmm... I'll look and see if there are any more tickets for those dates."

"Yay!" I yell, hugging my mom, putting on shoes, and running to Dice's apartment.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hey Savannah!"

"Hey Dice!" I say.

"What's up!"

"My parents are going to see if we can get Disneyland tickets for June 24 to 26!" I exclaim.

"Really? That's awesome!" He says, "well I was just about to go over to Sam and Cat's to hang out. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I say. I grab his wrist and lead the way towards their apartment.

Dice's POV

Savannah grabs my wrist as we head towards Sam and Cat's apartment. When we reach their apartment, she knocks on the door, but doesn't let go.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in Dice." I hear Cat say.

"Sup Valentine. Puckett."

"Hey!" Savannah says.

Sam and Cat both raise their eyebrows and look at each other before replying to us.

"Hey." Sam says.

"Hi!" Cat says excitedly.

I give them a look then we sit down.

"So. What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"We should go shopping in downtown L.A.!" Cat suggests.

"Really?" I say with a groan.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asks.

"Anything else than watch three girls shop all day."

"What about...-" Savannah cuts off Sam.

"Please Dice?" She asks, looking at me and putting her hand on my arm.

I sigh. "Ok." I give in.

"Yay!" Cat says and she and Sam grab their purses.

"I'm gonna grab my purse." Savannah says, and she runs out the door before I could object.

When she returns we head out to downtown L.A.

. . .

After a while at the Macy's Plaza of stopping at stores and me sitting outside them waiting, they finally came out of their fifth store. Bag in Cat's hand, I'm assuming she bought something from that store.

"Next store!" Cat exclaims. Yay.

We stop in front if the next store they go in. I find the nearest seat and sit down. Not too long after, I'm called into the store by Cat.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Savannah wants you." She says, pointing to Savannah, who is looking at something she tried on in a mirror.

"Hey." I say when I walk over there.

"Hey!" She says, and turns around, "how do you think this looks?" She asks me.

"Wouldn't you get a better answer from Sam or Cat?"

"But I want your opinion."

"Ok." I say, and look at the shirt she tried on. It's light blue and the bottom part kind of flows out. Strapless. White thin belt around the middle. She truly does look perfect in it.

"It's perfect." I say.

"It's not perfect, but thanks." She says, turning back around. I grab her arm and turn her back to me.

"No, really. It's perfect." I see her cheeks turn a shade of pink and my cheeks feel hot.

"Thanks." She says.

"I'm gonna go back outside." I say, and leave the store.

After sitting on the bench for another ten minutes, Savannah finally comes out. Alone, that is. Which means Sam and Cat will take another half hour probably. She sits next to me and sets her bag by her feet.

"Thanks for your opinion on the shirt." She says.

"No problem." I say, "only the truth." I look at her. She looks down at her feet, smiling and blushing. She looks back up.

"Thanks."

We waited another half hour in mostly silence until Sam and Cat.

"Hey you two!" Sam says.

"Hey!" Savannah says.

"Sup."

"Shall we continue?" Cat asks.

"Oh yay." I say sarcastically.

Savannah pokes my cheek. I turn to see her smiling at me.

"Let's go." I say, unenthusiastically.

We walk a little down the mall, past the stores they didn't like and ended up at Forever 21. Ugh.

"Oh yay! I wanna try on some swimsuits." Savannah says, and the girls walk inside.

I start to find an area to sit down before I'm dragged into the store by Savannah.

"What?" I ask.

"I want your opinion on what I should get." She explains, and starts piling her arms with swimsuits.

"Ok." I say, and she heads off to the dressing room. Which I can't go in.

"I can't go into the ladies dressing room. Try them on and take pics with your phone to show me." I say.

"Okay." She says, and an employee leads her to a dressing room.

. . .

After twenty minutes of waiting for Savannah, she finally comes out.

"Well?" I ask. She hand me her phone.

"Scroll to the left." She says, and I start scrolling through.

Blue one-piece. Pink bikini. Leopard bikini. Blue bikini. Pink cherry bikini. And finally, a green, pink, and white floral bikini. It looked perfect on her. Really perfect. I gave her back her phone.

"This one." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." She says. We go to the counter to pay.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I go to look at some sunglasses that Savannah would like and that would go with her swim suit to buy her. I look around the large rack a while before I spot some clear and pink floral sunglasses. I head over and Savannah is still paying.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The cashier asks, gesturing to me, considering I came over with her. I pretend to look at something else and hide the sunglasses from her view.

"No." Savannah replies.

"Oh. Well you look very cute together."

I walk back over, sunglasses still out of view, and see Savannah blushing.

"Thanks for shopping. Come back soon." The cashier says, handing Savannah her receipt.

"I'll meet you out there in a second." I say.

"Ok." She says and walks out of the store.

I put the sunglasses on the counter and pull out my money.

"That'll be $5.80." She says.

"Here." I say, handing her six dollars.

"Are these for her?" She asks, gesturing to the door of the store.

"Yeah." I say, and take my 80¢.

"Good luck." She winks, handing me my receipt.

"Thanks." I say, and I leave the store.

I see Savannah sitting outside on one of the couches. I go sit down next to her.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Just cause."

We sit for a moment in silence. I pull out the Forever 21 bag and take out the receipt.

"Here. I got these for you." I say, putting the bag in her lap.

She looks at me for a second, then opens the bag.

"Oh my gosh! Dice! These are perfect!" She says, reaching over and giving me a hug. She smells like strawberries.

She pulls back and admires her new sunglasses.

"Thank you!" She says.

"No problem." I say.

Finally Sam and Cat come out of the store, each with a bag in their hand.

"You two also got swimsuits?" I ask

"Yup." Sam said.

"Look at the sunglasses Dice bought me!" Savannah says, showing Sam and Cat.

Sam looks at me with a devilish smile, then looks back and we continue our way down the mall.

"What other stores do you want to go to?" Cat asks.

"How about the food court? I'm really hungry." I say.

"Ok. Mama gotta get some food in here." Sam says, touching her stomach.

We stop in the food court and look around.

"We could all share a pizza." Savannah suggests.

"What kind?"

"Let's just get a whole cheese pizza." Sam says.

"I'll pay fo-" but I don't let Cat finish her sentence because I already ran to the pizza place.

"One whole cheese pizza." I say.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. That'll be $8.95." I hand the cashier the money.

"You can stand right there." He says, gesturing to the pick up area of the pizza line.

I wait a few minutes until they bring me the pizza.

"Whole cheese pizza?" The guy who boxed it asks.

"Me." I say, and I grab the pizza and walk back to our table.

I put the pizza down in the middle of the table.

"I was going to pay." Cat says.

"Well, I paid." I said.

I sat down next to Savannah. Sam opens the box and we all take a slice of pizza and begin eating it.

"Uh-oh." Savannah say, dropping her pizza on the table.

"What?" Sam asks.

Savannah pokes me and then points to something no one wants to see on a Saturday. Katie.

"Just ignore her." I whisper to Savannah. But of course, Katie saw us, and came over.

"Aww, look. It's little Savannah and her boyfriend." Katie says, and she and her friends laugh.

Savannah stands up. "I didn't ask you to come over here, so be quiet, and Dice is not my boyfriend." She says angrily.

"Not yet." Sam says quietly. But everyone heard her.

Katie, her friends, Cat, Savannah, and I all stare at Sam. Savannah and I look at each other. My cheeks feel red hot and her's are very pink. We turn back and see them all staring at us. Katie just laughs and motions for her friends to follow her.

"Did I pluck a nerve?" Sam asks Cat.

"Whatever that means, I think so."

We continue to eat in silence until we all finish our slice.

"I'm tired. Lets just go to Macy's and then go back to the building." I say.

We all get up and make our way towards Macy's.

"What do you want here?" Cat asks as we enter the store.

"I need swim trunks." I say, and head off. Savannah just stays with the girls.

. . .

After about ten minutes of looking and trying on swim trunks, I buy a pair of blue, black, and white ones. I pay for them then find the girls at the font of the store.

"Let's go." I say.

"Ok." Cat sighs. I can't stand anymore shopping.

We walk out of the mall and start our way back to the building.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Let's go to the store." Sam said, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because. We are going to invite people over, and have a movie marathon."

"Yay!" Cat exclaims.

"How long?" Savannah asks.

"Until people want to leave." Sam says, and we walk into the store.

Sam and Savannah go for the candy, while Cat and I look for other things. I grab a shopping cart and we start piling up. We get Oreos, Original Lays, Barbecue Lays, onion dip, fruit tray, vegetable tray, root beer, orange soda, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Sprite, Sour Patch Kids, Hershey Kisses, Reese's, two boxes of three kinds of pizza, chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, and finally, cookies and cream ice cream. We go up and each pay for part of the snacks

"This will be so much fun!" Savannah says.

"I know!" I say.

"Cat is going to invite her school friends, you can invite people if you want." Sam says to us.

"No thanks." I say.

We walk for about seven minutes until we show up at our building. We go into Sam & Cat's apartment and start setting up. This is going to be a long, fun night.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter please review and tell me what you think. I took pluck a nerve from Big Bang Theory. Watch it.**

**XOXO - Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple**


	7. Movie Marathon

**I'm . Am. So. Sorry For not updating, but wa was SUPER busy and I was on a huge writer block period. Plus, I had no motivation. Anyways, this a a long chapter, so get ready. I'm really sorry if its sucks, but it's almost 5 in the morning and I just finished. So... Enjoy! Oh! And to the person who said Dife and Savannah need to kiss. That ain't coming for a LONG time. This chapter is a mess. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Dice's POV

After texting our parents about a late night at Sam and Cat's, we started setting up the food. Cat was texting her friends and Sam was out renting movies.

"Here." Savannah says, grabbing a bunch of bowls from a cupboard.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"To put the candy and chips in."

I grab a bowl and dump the Sour Patch Kids into it and set it on the counter.

"Are you good at catching food in your mouth?" I ask, taking a few candies.

"Maybe. Try me." She says, opening her mouth.

I throw a candy into the air and she catches it in her mouth. She smirks and we continue to set up the food.

"What's your favorite movie?" Savannah asks me, grabbing a bag of chips.

"Probably Harry Potter." I say.

"Me too! Who is your favorite character!" She asks me.

"Harry?" I questions myself, as I have never given it much thought.

"Oh. Well I like Hermione." She says, pumping her fist in the air, "girl power!"

She walks over to the couch, where Cat is texting.

"How many people are you inviting?" She asks.

"Only my five closest friends." She says, showing Savannah her phone

"Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie." She names out loud. "Cool."

Walking back over to me, she trips over her feet and falls. I catch her and get her back up on her feet. Our faces only inches apart, she giggles and turns away, setting up again. I look over at her and see her cheeks have been colored a rosy pink.

"Hand me the chips." She says. I hand them to her and she dumps them into a bowl and sets it on the counter.

. . .

Once everything was set up and the first pizza was in the oven, Sam finally came back.

"What movies did you get?" I ask as we walk over to her.

"Pitch Perfect, Hunger Games, and Valentine's Day." She says.

"HAHA! The movie's called Valentine's Day! It must be my day!" Cat laughs. I laugh at her laughing at that. Then realize something.

"A romantic comedy? What makes you think I'll want to watch that?" I ask.

"Come on Dice. It's a good movie!" Cat says.

"But..." I start.

"I've wanted to see that forever, I just never got around to it." Savannah says.

"Fine. We can watch it." I say reluctantly.

"What time are people coming over?" Sam asks.

"I texted my five closest friends to come over at 3:30." Cat says.

"Cool!" Sam says. "I'll be eating food 'til then."

She goes over and Savannah walks over to the counter with her. Sam picks up a handful of chips and Savannah slaps them out of her hand.

"Wait for everyone to get here. The pizza will be done in about 15 more minutes. We bought 6, you can wait for the first one to eat." Savannah says.

"Jeez." Sam rolls her eyes. She goes and sit on the couch

. . .

While eating pizza, the doorbell rang.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" Cat exclaims and bounces up.

She opens the door, "Tori, Andre!" She says, pulling them into a hug.

"Hey Cat!" The brunette smiles.

"Sup Lil' Red." The guy with dreads says.

"Sam, Dice, Savannah, this is Tori and Andre." Cat gestures towards them.

A few "hey" and "sups" fly around before its silent.

*Ding Dong* the doorbell chimes, again.

"Robbie!" Cat exclaims as she opens the door. The guy picks up Cat and spins her around.

I lean towards Tori. "Are they dating?" I question.

"I wish." She says, "it's pathetic to watch them be all lovey dovey and not go out." She sighs.

"Robbie, these are my friends, Sam, Dice, and Savannah."

"Hey." He waves. Cat grabs his hand and pulls him next to her on the couch.

*Ding Dong*

..."Sam, can you get that?" Cat asks.

"Ugh, fine." She groans and opens that door.

"Is Cat here?" A black haired girl with blue and green streaks says as soon as she sees Sam.

"Right here." Cat says

"Sam, Dice, Savannah, this is Beck and Jade." Cat says.

We all sit there in silence until Savnnah speaks up.

"Let's put in a movie!" She says.

"How about The Scissoring?" Jade suggests.

"Jadey, no. I don't like that movie. Besides, we don't have it."

"Here's all the movies." Sam says, laying them out on the tables and choosing some more from their movie collection.

"Oooh! Valentine's Day!" Tori squeals.

"Well since all the girls wanna watch it. Yay." I say sarcastically. All the guys agree with me.

"Great, so were all on the same page." Sam says. I grab the DVD and put it in the player and press play.

. . .

After that very "exciting" movie, we take a break.

"Ok people! We are going to take a fifteen minute break, then move on to the next movie.

The group basically slides over together to the snacks.

Savannah and I grab some snacks and sit at the little table. Tori and Andre come over to us and sit down. We look at each other.

"So how do you two know Cat?" Tori asks.

"Well I live here so I met Cat when I moved in. And I then met Savannah when she moved in and I introduced her to Sam and Cat." I explained.

Tori give Andre a look then looks back at us.

"Well, we'll leave you two here." She says and they get up.

We sit in silence for a second.

"So Disneyland." I start.

"I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun with you!" I feel the heat rise a small amount on my cheeks.

"What are you're favorite rides?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I've never been to Disneyland." She says.

"Never?" I ask. "Well you're in for a treat."

She smiles. I see a dimple I've ever noticed before.

"Where will we meet when we get to the park?" She asks me.

"Ummm... I don't know. How about in front of the castle?"

"Sure." She smiles.

"I can't wait to go on all the roller coasters." I say.

"Yeah... About that." She looks down. "I'm afraid of roller coasters."

"Why?"

"I'm just scared, like I'll fly off. Plus, I'm not a big fan of heights."

"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you." I look into her eyes and she looks back, smiling.

"Hey lovebirds. We kinda wanna watch a movie." Jade says.

We look over at her and back at each other. We get up and sit back down on the couch, a rosy shade of link rising to Savannah's cheeks.

"Now what shall we watch." Sam asks.

"Let's watch the Harry Potter movies." Cat says.

I grab the 'Sorcerer's Stone' and pop it into the DVD player and sit back down.

. . .

Savannah's POV

In the middle of the Order of the Phoenix I look over at the clock. 2:17 a.m. I look over at Dice. His eyes are closed. I shake him a little to see if he's asleep. Nothing. I yawn. I see that everyone else is asleep. Being the night owl I am, it didn't surprise me that I'm last awake. I lay my head down on Dice's shoulder and close my eyes.

. . .

I wake up and look to see Dice looking down on me. I'm still laying on my shoulder. I shoot up out of my spot.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stutter as the strong heat rises to my cheeks.

I turn and run towards the bathroom. I lock myself in and sit on the floor. I should never have put my head on his shoulder. I'm so embarrassed.

Dice's POV

"Savannah, wait!" I call after Savannah running towards the bathroom. A little too loud. I woke some people up.

"Could you be any louder?" Jade snaps as she lifts her head.

"Sorry, but Savannah ran off toward the bathroom crying."

Sam, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Tori sit up.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." I say. "I wake up and see her sleeping on my shoulder. She wakes up, sees me, says I'm sorry and ran off."

"Maybe she was embarrassed that you saw her sleeping on her shoulder." Cat asks, looking around at the girls who nod.

Savannah's POV

I put my ear against the bathroom door to hear the conversation. Maybe he'll think my head just fell on his shoulder. Maybe. I can only hope as I unlock the door. I walk back out.

"Sorry. It's just. It's, it's. Nothing." When really it was everything that I don't wanna common to strong and drive him away from awkwardness. He's my best friend!

"It's fine." Dice says.

Dice's POV

She seemed... Out of sorts today. I mean, everyone falls asleep. I don't see the problem. But I'm not a girl. I don't know how their minds work.

"So what should we do today? I don't really care." Sam says. We look over at her spraying whipped cream into her mouth.

"I was thinking we could just hang out today. And maybe go to Bots for lunch." Cat says.

"Yes. Well shouldn't we eat breakfast first? It's nine in the morning." Tori says.

"I can cook up some breakfast." Savannah says.

"I'll help." I say, and we head over to the kitchen.

"Sam, can you move all of these snacks?" I ask her.

"Where?"

"To that table." I say, pointing to their small table.

"Ugh!" She complains, then does as she's told.

"Ok. I'll cook pancakes, bacon, and eggs. You make smoothies using strawberries, bananas, ice, and yogurt, and set out cereals. Then you can help me if I'm not done. Savannah orders. We head to the fridge to take out everything we need and start cooking up a storm.

I take out all the ingredients and chop them up to put in the blender. Why are the two middle schoolers cooking breakfast for the 7 high schoolers? I press blend and turn to grab the cereals and set them out on the counter. I stop the blender and test it. Then I grab nine cups and pour some into each. Then I make another blend because I don't have enough. I look over at Savannah who's mixing pancake batter and heating up some pans. I pour the smoothie into the remaining glasses.

"Need any help?" I ask Savannah.

"Sure. Can you make the bacon and eggs?" She asks, pointing to the counter where the pack and carton are sitting.

"Sure." I say and I grab two pans and put them on the stove.

After she finished flipping and removing the 9th pancake from the pan and I put the bacon and eggs in the pan, we start talking about Disneyland again.

"What are you looking forward to at Disneyland?" I ask her.

"Umm... Maybe the gift shop." She laughs. "I love souvenirs."

"Me too!" I also want to too the Ferris wheel. It looks really cool!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know." She says, and puts her hand right. on. the. burner.

"OW!" She shrieks.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Ah. No. My hand is starting to blister." She says, tears filling her eyes.

"I'll get an ice pack." I say.

"Wait!" She hold me back with her other hand.

"What? It's the only way it will feel better."

"I know another way."

"How?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Kiss it." She holds her hand in front of my face.

I grab her wrist and kiss the palm of her hand. We laugh about it for a second.

"Hehe. Now you can get me that ice pack." She says.

I go to the freezer and grab an ice pack to give to her.

"Thanks."

I flip the bacon and take the eggs off the burner and put them on the plate.

"I almost burnt the bacon." I say.

"Awesome." She laughs.

I take the bacon off and we put everything on a plate and take out the maple syrup, butter, milk, plates, bowls, and utensils.

"Let's take ours first." I suggest, and we each take a plate and serve ourselves.

"Breakfast is served!" Savannah announces to everyone sitting in front of the TV.

"Finally!" Sam says, and piled her plate way too fast.

Once everyone has their food, we sit back down in front of the TV.

"So are we just gonna sit here all day?" Jade asks.

"Well... What's the tempeture outside?" I ask.

"Umm... 85°." Beck says.

"Ok, so lets all go to Venice Beach!" I suggest. "We could all go home, grab our beach stuff and meet at the beach in half an hour!"

"That's a good idea." Andre says.

"Yeah." Tori agrees.

"Ok, so we'll meet at the beach?" I ask.

A few variations of yes go around as everyone leave to grab their stuff.

Beach, here we come!

* * *

**So that's that chapter! Please review because I know you can take an extra minute to review because I know after you read who's will just go on to another story to read. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to write and the more you get updates!**

**XOXO,**

**Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple**


	8. Sea Glass

**So I'm at my friends house rn for a sleepover and we're watching Titanic. Anyways, Im not sure about this chapter, but all these chapters are leading up to amazing chapters. Again, dice and Savannah will not kiss for a LONG time. So it's interesting to watch the journey. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

Dice's POV

We all go our separate ways - well, not Sam and Cat, they live together - and go to our houses to pack for the beach. I pack sunscreen and a towel and put them into my drawstring bag. I put on my swim trunks, a t-shirt and -as I refer to them as - my guy sandals. I grab my sunglasses and head back to Sam and Cat's apartment.

"Hey, are we leaving soon?" I ask as I enter the apartment.

"Yeah, but we're waiting for Savannah." Sam says, packing Fat Cakes into her beach bag.

*Ding Dong*

"That must be her." Cat says.

I open the door and invite Savannnah inside.

"We heading to the beach?" Savannah asks. She's wearing a sundress that's probably over her bathing suit.

Cats also wearing a dress, and Sam's wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah. Wait. How are we going to get there. We don't have a car." I ask.

"Oh..."

"I have a motorcycle." Sam says.

"I have a bike." Savannah says.

"Me too! High-five!" Cat says, and high-fives Savannah.

"I have a skateboard."

"Since when?" Cat asks.

"Since always."

"Let's go!" Cat exclaims.

The girls grab their beach bags and I grab my drawstring and we head out the door.

"I'll meet you there!" Sam says, and rides off on her motorcycle.

The girls pedal their bikes on the sidewalk and I trail behind them on my skateboard.

"So Savannah, what are you doing this summer?" Cat asks her.

"I'm going to Disneyland!" She says, "I asked my parents if they got us a hotel and tickets when I got home this morning and they said yes!"

"Awesome! When are you going?" She asks.

"June 26 to 28. Same days as Dice!"

"Interesting." Cat says.

. . .

We get to the beach and see the other hanging out by an RV.

"Hey!" Cat says as we walk up.

"Hey." They all say back.

"Who's RV is this?" I ask.

"Mine." Beck says. "I live in it."

"Really?" Savannah asks.

"Yup. My house, my rules."

"Cool, well can I store my skateboard in it? I have nowhere to put it." I ask him.

"Sure." He says, and take my skateboard, putting it in his truck.

"Let's go to the beach!" Tori shouts, and we all head towards the water.

We set up all of our towels together in a circle. The girl take off their cover-ups and the guys take of their t-shirts and we run into the water.

"Babe, come on!" Beck yells to Jade.

"NO!" She yells at him. "I hate the ocean."

He runs over to her and picks her up by the waist, holding her over his shoulder.

"NO. UGH. BECKETT OLIVER DON'T DO THIS!"

I run through the water to Savannah, who was facing the ocean, and splash her with water, getting her entire body wet.

"AH!" She shrieks. "DICE!" She splashes water back at me, wetting down my curls.

We get into a water fight, splashing water at each other. That is until Sam and Cat run up behind us and push us down into the water.

"Ca-a-at!" Savannah groans and get up, pushing her down into the water.

"Hey! Don't push Cat!" Sam says, lunging toward Savannah.

Savannah flips Sam over her shoulder and into the water.

Sam gets up. "Dang, Savannah. You got skills."

"I took at martial arts class when I lived in New Jersey." She explains. "I could take out Katie if I wanted, but I don't want detention. My parents would kill me."

"Well that makes sense." Sam says.

A beach ball hits Cat on the head.

"Hey! Come join us!" Andre calls us over.

We grab the beach ball and stand in the circle in the middle of the water.

"So we're just playing beach volleyball?" Sam asks, doing a serve to Tori.

"Yup!" Tori says, hitting it to Robbie, who hits it to Cat.

Cat passes the ball to Savannah who hits it to me and I hit it to Beck.

"I can't wait until school is out!" Tori exclaims.

"Me too." Andre says, passing it to Sam.

"I do online school." Sam says, passing it to Jade.

"Why?" Tori asks.

"Cause, I just moved here from Seattle by myself and I'm not gonna search for another school."

I hit it to Savannah who hits it to Cat who hits it to Beck who hits it to Robbie.

After a while of this, I got bored.

"Hey, let's do something else." Savannah says, as though she read my mind.

"Yeah, this is getting boring." Sam agrees.

We walk back up to the sand and I see a shaved ice cart.

"Hey! Lets get some shaved ice!" I suggest, pointing to the cart.

After drying off a little, we all walk up to the shaved ice cart and order.

"Blue raspberry for me and..." I start, looking to Savannah for her order.

"I'll have cherry." She smiles.

He scoops the ice out of his cart and takes out two bowls, filling each with ice and rounding the top.

"Here." He hands us the shave ice after putting the flavor on it.

"Thank you." We both say, and start to enjoy our shave ice.

Once everyone has gotten their's, we go back to our set up and lay and sit on our towels. Set up in a circle, the towels went Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Savannah, me, Sam, Cat, Robbie.

Tori leans to Savannah and whispers a question just loud enough for me to hear.

"Are you and Dice dating?" She whispers.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Savannah look at me and her cheeks turn pink.

"No. We're just friends." She replies.

Just. Friends. Those two ugly words that make me want to die.

"Hey Dice, want to walk down the bridge with me." Savannah asks me after we finish our shave ice.

"Sure." I say.

I put on my t-shirt and sandals and she puts on her dress and sandals. We walk down the bridge, our hands barely brushing against each other's.

"So... School is out in a week and a half!" I exclaim.

"I know! I can't wait! And school being out mean Disneyland is getting closer!"

We reach the end of the bridge and look out into the ocean. The warm summer breeze blows towards us, blowing her hair back, the sunlight glowing on her skin. I can't help but stare at her beauty. I look back out into the ocean.

"Dice." She says, turning towards me.

I turn to her and before I can say anything she flings her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug.

She pulls away, "I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Me too." I reply with a smile.

She grabs my wrist and leads me backdown towards the beach.

"Let's look for sea glass!" She suggests.

. . .

We walk the ocean shore for about half an hour looking for sea glass before we head back to the others.

We found some really cool pieces of sea glass. We found about 7 pieces of clear sea glass, 5 pieces of brown, and 2 red.

"Look at what we found!" Savannah exclaims, laying back down in her spot and showing everyone the sea glass.

"Woah! That's really cool!" Cat says, staring in awe at the glass.

I couldn't help but smile at the look on Savannah's face when she found sea glass. She lit up with excitement and would run over to me so I could see.

"Hey, what time is it?" Tori asks.

"Let me check... 1:26" Beck says.

"We should get going." Cat says.

We all pack up our things, the guys putting their t-shirts back on and the girls, their dresses. We head back up to the parking lot where I get my skateboard from Beck. I walk over to Savannah and Cat who were retrieving their bikes from the bike rack.

"Let's go." I say, and they pedal their bikes and I ride my skateboard.

We see Sam's motorcycle pass by.

. . .

When we get back we walk in to the apartment on Sam stuffing pizza and root beer into the blender. We grab all the snacks from yesterday and put them on the table in front of the TV.

We watch TV until Savannah and I want to go back to our apartment, cause we were bored of watching That's a Drag!

. . .

I climb into bed and pull the cover over me. I think about what. I'm doing tomorrow.

School.

Crud.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sitting on the floor rn, not even watching the movie cause I was finishing this chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated. If you have time to read, you have time to write a meaningful review.**

**XOXO,**

**Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple**


End file.
